shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dustpelts
Welcome to Dustpelts' Talk Page! Thank you,Dustpelts.I will take your reasons into consideration.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you but if you want me to stay a member of your wiki don't let Darkcloud become an admin because she took my admin powers away on Holly Wiki for NO REASON!! Dustpelt 19:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Page? Yes.Make a page for your characters.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 23:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mates Hi,Dust.I was wondering,could Waterfall and Whiteflash become mates?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes,we should have templates.Maybe I can get someone to make one.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 01:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) hey!:D Can you get on the IRC on Warrior Cats RP?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I really don't feel like IRC right now but want to RP? Please join DustClan with another warrior! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Re: How many I think fifthteen. I RP fourteen. I think you should ask Shadeflower. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ HI Hi am just helping get this wiki organized right now and Hello [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 22:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I will when i get most of the stuff sorted out but for right now i wont[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) i dunno but she asked if i could help and i said ok [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I think i would join Dustclan and Cloverclan[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure.Oh my door just opened by itself,I am home alone,and I just took a ton of ghost quizzas sayin ghosts follow me! XO DX No,but it scared the crap outtame!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE ONLINE!!!I NEED YOUR HELP WITH A JERK ON Warrior cats rp Dark forest!CloverheartLook to the stars! If you know how to block someone,can you tell me?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Go to their user page hold your mouse over the avatar and it will give you the option to block. G2G DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mates? Hey Dust! I joined your clan as Leafkit, but I was wonder if when shes a warrior she can be mates with Duststar? Message me back please! Thankies!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sure Dust! That sounds good, but I would talk it over with Shade first. And can she not be born yet, now that you put that idea in my head? xD Thanks!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I like Sand's idea,but can you change the name?There is already a Leafkit in CloverClan.And,I don't want her to be born yet.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can Waterfall's kit be born yet?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Already done.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi. I RP Swiftpaw's mentor Mothclaw. But Mothclaw broken his legs in a fall. So can Nightflower(My anoter DustClan RP) mentor Swiftpaw? [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ DustpeltExpect the Worst! DustpeltExpect the Worst! DuststarLeader of DustClan Hey Dust,are you still on? I am so bored! No school tommorow though!LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Read what?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sorry.I'll do that now.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Hey Dust,If you are on,you should rp on Dustclan!!! As I said,I got no school tomorow so I dont need to go to bed early.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! I think it says-"font-family: Nooope. Nope...probably not :P Remove me from DustClan as you wish. --Dawnleaf Are you online????LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Are you still online???LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Ok Dust,you need a section that says if your online or Offline.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sorry! I would but the trouble is I never keep up with that! DuststarLeader of DustClan Re:Openings You can put it on there.I have to go to school.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor!